


Live for Love

by sciencebiatch



Series: It's Love [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Skyeward - Freeform, Skyeward Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{non-hydra ward}</p><p>The gun went off.</p><p>Skye remembered seeing as everything around her went into a frenzy ... the only clear thought in her head was 'Ward'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Skyeward Month [ week one ~ memories ]

The gun went off.

Skye remembered seeing everything around her went into a frenzy. She saw Fitz help Simmons rush out, trying not to engage in the mishap. She saw May fighting off all her opponents not a sweat leaving her brow and Coulson who was shooting whomever came across his path with an ICER. Skye looked for Ward. Her eyes searching for him everywhere. With the adrenaline of everything going on she couldn't find him. Skye could feel her heart start to race even more, she could feel someone creeping up behind her ... Then she saw him.

Slumped on the ground with his hand over his abdomen which was bleeding out.

Skye gasped. She flew her arm back hitting the HYDRA agent behind her before rushing over to him.

"Ward." Skye called out trying to keep his attention.

"Skye" Ward replied his voice harsh.

Skye places more pressure on Ward's wound as Jemma had once taught her.

"Simmons. Coulson. Help" Skye called out trying to get their attention.

She held Wards other hand as he stated to lose consciousness.

"No." Skye screamed out as his eyes stated to close.

"You have to stay with me Ward. Please."

Tears started to drip from Skye's eyes as Ward slowly lost consciousness.

"Please Ward." Skye pleaded before cradling his head and placing a light kiss on his forehead.

She could hear everything get quieter. They'd won.

Skye saw May with a bloodied lip and was limping with her arm around Coulson.

Jemma started walking towards her and Ward. She gasped when she saw his injury.

"Coulson. We need to get him back to the Bus." Jemma said, her doctor voice coming into play.

Ward was barely conscious - too much blood was being lost.

Coulson and Fitz got him up to a somewhat standing position and they helped him limp back to the Bus.

Ward grunted out in pain every step he took. Skye gasped - she could feel the amount of pain laced through his voice.

She went to stand infront of him.

"You can do it Ward. I know you can." Skye told him with as much confidence she could muster at the time.

Then she stood on her toes before pressing her lips hard against his before giving him a chaste kiss.

it was now or never.

\------ ~ --------

Ward was rushed back to the Bus and straight to the Med Bay where Simmons patched him up. She replaced his blood loss and stitched back his wound. Skye let out a breathe of relief when Jemma told her that the wound didn't look as bad as it seemed. The bullet didn't go too deep, he was just loosing a lot of blood.

Skye stayed by Ward's side for two days, making sure his vitals were okay and his heart rate was stable. He held his hand while he slept and chatted to him about who knows what when he was awake.

"You don't have to stay with me. I'm okay here." Ward told Skye but she didn't listen. She stayed by him day and night.

It wasn't until Coulson noticied that Skye was lacking a lot of sleep and looked like she hadn't eaten that he forced her out to get a proper nights sleep.

Lying in bed that night Skye remembered her kiss with Ward. They hadn't spoken about it - she didn't even know if he remembered. Skye could still feel the heat from his onto hers. The pressure she put towards in the rush of the moment. She remembered - his lips were dry, cold even (from the lack of blood), he looked and felt so weak at that moment. Sighing Skye closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind but she didn't sleep for long.

Skye woke up. Her forehead sweating and her breath ragged. She dreamed about him again. She dreamed about him being shot and she dreamed about them not being able to save him. He always died in her dreams.

Skye had to see him again. She had to make sure that he was okay - so she rushed back down to the Med Bay just to sit next to him and hold his hand.

"Skye." Ward woke up groggily as he felt her presence, "I thought Coulson told you to go sleep in your room. You need the sleep."

"I-I ... " Skye stuttered, did she really want to tell him that she was having nightmares about him dying, " I couldn't sleep."

She looked him in the eyes, hoping he'd believe her.

"Skye. You're sweating and you look like you've seen a ghost. So don't even think about lying and tell me what's wrong." Ward persisted, getting slightly annoyed that something was wrong and she wasn't telling him.

The young hacktivist leant her head back and let out a long groan.

"I've been having these dreams." She started, watching his facial movements waiting for a reaction. He waited for her to continue.

"It's .. it's about that day. The mission. The one where you got h-hurt."

"Oh." was all that Ward replied. She saw his heart-rate pick up on the machine.

".. and each time you die and we can't save you." Skye ended off in a quieter voice than she started.

Ward looked at her with wide eyes, trying to see if she was being serious.

"Skye. Look at me." Ward said grabbing her arm and turning her towards him." I'm safe. We're all safe. I'm right here - here with you. I hope you know that."

Skye nodded slowly.

As Ward held her hand his heart rate picked up even more. Skye took it as a good sign - so she slowly lent in. She didn't know if he remembered their last kiss but she was going to hope that he remembered this one.

Skye leant down and Ward moved up slightly meeting her halfway. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, keeping her in place before putting more pressure into the kiss. His lips moved around hers, molding to her. The heat radiated off both of them. Ward's heart rate skyrocketed as his hands moved around Skye's hair.

Suddenly Ward felt a pressure on his shoulder. Skye's lips had disconnected with his. Her body was slumped over his hospital bed. Ward looked down on her and noticed that she had passed out.

Poor girl. She was so tired.

He moved her slightly so she was resting on the bed next to him before he closed his eyes, one arm wrapped around her.

They both Live for Love.


End file.
